wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Revenge
redoing This is by Phaet the Dove. Please do not edit at the moment. A NightWing with a terrible backstory and wasted magic, Revenge can be cruel and extremely loquacious. Many dragons tend to stay away from him ... but no one knows what is going on inside his head. Description: As a dragon who was shunned for most of his life, Revenge was naturally not the happiest, kindest of dragons. His parents, noticing his unusual greenish eyes, grey scales, and rather unfortunate appearance, called Revenge a 'freak' and threw him out the door the minute he hatched. His freaky appearance caused him to be a hateful dragon, enjoying other's misfortune and taking part in their troubles. As he grew crueler and crueler, his eyes turned from a moss green to a terrible greenish-gold color and his grey scales turned slightly different shades of grey each time he did something terribly cruel. Revenge's expression throughout his years went from depressed, to terrified, to something terribly cruel that caused him to be feared. Legends throughout his town and the NightWing kingdom caused him to be feared ... and many ghost stories and terrible folktales passed down with him as the villain each and every time. Personality: As a young child, Revenge was a sad and depressed soul who kept to himself and kept his wings hunched so no one could see him. However, as dragons continued to shun him, he stood confidently, thinking of himself as more feared ''than kicked out. He enjoyed how parents carefully pulled their dragonets out of the aisle in where he walked for their safety. He loved how many people created legends. But suddenly Revenge wanted more. He wanted to be ''more ''evil. History: Revenge was born in a quiet, poor town where the crime rate was unquestionably high. He didn't have to stay there for long, however, as his parents kicked him out of the house by the sight of him. Revenge was depressed and terrified, of course, but it didn't last for long, as he met his future wife. He was married for a while, but his mate disliked his cowardly ways and tendency to break the law, so she left him alone in the darkness, leaving him with the egg they had recently. The egg hatched into a son, whom Revenge loved dearly. But, given that they lived in a terrible town and had nothing to even keep food on the table, Revenge needed something to help him and his son. So he went in search of something, something that would help him and his family. After visiting many people, Revenge found something so wonderful that his heart exploded. '''Revenge found a piece of Darkstalker's scroll many years beforehand. '''Greedy for more, Revenge instantly scribbled down, ''I enchant this scroll to give me infinite space. And so, Revenge killed the people taking the small dragonets away for the war. However, as he was doing these things, his son looked at him as though he was cruel. As Revenge continued to use 'his' power, his heart was turning colder and colder. Trivia: * Revenge was made for a contest. * Revenge was originally going to be an animus dragon himself, with his power making him insane, but he was changed given the rules of the contest. * Revenge's name was based off of his personality (of course). * Revenge's favorite color has always been gold (obviously). * Revenge had one daughter, by the name of Phaet, with her mother, Nightfall, who he fell in love with [[Seeing Farther Than My Eyes]] Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Work In Progress